kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleep
Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Trophy) |anime = #J18/#E16 |type = 1-use, activates automatically |hat = A green (sometimes purple) sleeping cap with white or yellow dots. |elements = None |powers = Restores health with Copy Scroll in Kirby: Squeak Squad |icon = |enemies = Noddy |mini-bosses = None |bosses = Heavy Mole's Red Dygclops, Wiz's apple |helper = None }} General Information Sleep is one of Kirby's copy abilities, first introduced in Kirby's Adventure. It is usually the most useless of all copy abilities. When Kirby inhales a lethargic Noddy, he instantly falls asleep and can't do anything until he wakes up. This nap takes approximately 5 seconds, depending on the game. Despite appearing in Kirby Super Star, Sleep has no Helper since the player is unable to willingly drop the ability. With reasoning behind it, this is the case with the other limited-use abilities in the game. Sleep isn't always completely useless, however. In Kirby Air Ride, the victim ailed with the ability is able to "pass" to another racer by crashing into them, leaving them with this debilitating ability instead. Also, if the player obtains the Sleep Copy Scroll in Kirby: Squeak Squad, Kirby will slowly regain health as he sleeps, up to just under 25% with all 8 Vitality pieces collected, so a Sleep Bubble heals more health than common food outside of combat. In most games, Sleep Kirby appears at the game over screen (sometimes without the hat). If the player chooses to continue, Sleep Kirby will be woken up (a different method depending on the game), then Kirby will run off screen and the game continues from the beginning of the level. If the player chooses to quit, however, Sleep Kirby will inhale the hand that is interfering with his sleep and will continue sleeping. (However, in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, the hand puts Kirby on the moon, gives him a blanket and a pat, then leaves.) Move Set In the Anime Sleep appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! in episode 16, Flower Power. King Dedede tricks Kirby into inhaling a Noddy and Kirby falls asleep. In the anime, Sleep Kirby is rather different than in games. First, it doesn't give Kirby a hat, and second, it was supposed to make Kirby sleep for 100 years. He would only wake up if he smelt the scent of the legendary Pukey Flower. In Super Smash Bros. *The pose Kirby has while sleeping is the same one he does when using this ability. *Jigglypuff's green costume in Brawl has Kirby's sleep hat. *Sleep Kirby also appears as one of the many collectible trophies in Brawl. *One of Kirby's idle poses in Brawl involves him falling asleep for a brief second, then waking himself up. Other Quotes Trivia *Sleep is one of the very few copy abilities that can be obtained via inhaling in Milky Way Wishes. Although a copy pedestal for Sleep is seen in other sub-games, in Kirby Super Star and it's remake, it is not used as a Deluxe Copy Ability here. *Sleep Kirby is a picture drawn by Paint Roller in the Paint Panic subgame. *In Kirby Air Ride ''and ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby's sleep hat appears purple with yellow polka dots (white polka dots in KRtDL) instead of the traditional green and white polka dot hat. *In Kirby & the Amazing Mirror swallowing two Noddies simultaneously and letting the roulette stop on its own will grant Kirby the Smash ability. *In the "Staff Credits" cutscene in Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby's Sleep hat has yellow stars instead of white dots. Artwork Sleep.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Sleep.jpeg|''Kirby Super Star'' Sleep.JPG|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Sleep.jpg|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KAR Sleep.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' Gallery File:SleepKAR.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' File:Sleep Kirby Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Other Ability Icons File:Adv sleep.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:SleepiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Sleep_Icon.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' File:Sleepicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' de:Schlaf-Fähigkeit ja:スリープ Category:One-Use Ability Category:Limited-Use Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror